1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toner fillable cartridge for use with a toner development device. In particular, the invention relates to a toner cartridge attachable to a toner cartridge support of a developing unit having a toner introduction port, wherein rotation of the toner cartridge causes displacement of a case shutter on the developing unit to open and close the toner introduction port.
2. Description of Related Art
Convention laser printers, copying machines, facsimiles etc., use a toner box structure which accommodates therein developing agent and/or toners. The toner box is provided detachably from the developing case so as to supply the developing agents from the toner box to the developing case.
A toner exhaust port is formed in the toner box and a toner introduction port is formed in the developing case. These ports are aligned with each other when toner is transferred from the toner box to the developing case. Furthermore, it is known to provide a lid member to shut off the toner exhaust port and another lid member to shut off the toner introduction port. The toner exhaust port and the toner introduction port are communicated with each other for the toner supply if the two lid members are aligned with each other and pulled out.
However, with the above structure, the two lid members are pulled linearly in a direction to project out of the bodies of the toner box and the developing case. Thus, the lid members protrude laterally from the toner box and the developing case, respectively, which may be bulky. Further, toner becomes attached to the inner surfaces of the lid members, and the protruding lid members may contaminate the ambient components of the developing unit.